Hunchback of Berk
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Quasimodo and Zephyr are stranded on the Isle of Berk after a storm swallows their vessel. With Zephyr injured and people all about the village slamming the door on him, Quasi's ready to give up, until a certain one footed chief comes to their aid.


**Disclaimer: I own only the idea.**

**singing**

**"Quasimodo"**

_"Zephyr"_

**_"Both"_**

* * *

><p>Quasimodo slowly limped through the bitter cold, praying someone could help him and the precious seven year old gripped tightly in his arms, who was starting to black out from his injuries.<p>

"Quasi..." Zephyr wheezed, "Don't push yourself... Too much. I'm a big boy. I can... Handle it."

"Just hang on, Zephyr," Quasi pleaded as he finally reached the outskirts on the village, "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise.

Quasi knocked on the first door he reached and a girl of about 20 with long blonde hair in a braid, blue eyes and a headband answered. The woman shrilly screamed at Quasi and slammed the door on him, not even glancing at the weak boy in his arms.

Quasi couldn't say he wasn't hurt by it, but now was not the time to wallow in self-pity. And so, he knocked on the next door and the next And the next.

* * *

><p>5 days earlier<p>

"A voyage?" Esmeralda asked confused by the prospect.

"Yes!" Quasi grinned happily, "A sea voyage. I think I've spent enough time in this tower. The world is so big and I need to see somewhere new. To think, that... Maybe there's a place out their where I'm not seen as a monster."

"Quasi. You are no monster, but I do think seeing the world would be nice for you," Esmeralda encouraged him, "Think of all the new things you could experience."

"So," Phoebus joined in, "Are you planning on taking Madellaine?"

"Actually," Quasi countered, "It turns out Madellaine isn't fond of sea travel. She turned green the moment I mentioned "boat", so yeah."

Meanwhile, Zephyr was staring sadly at Quasi. Since Quasi had become engaged, he rarely ever saw him, and now that he was going on a sea voyage, it all but broke Zephyr's tiny heart.

Quasi, however picked up on his little buddy's sadness and walked over to him, smiling and picking up Zephyr.

"Hey, buddy," Quasi smiled at his best friend, "You wanna go on a sea voyage with me?"

Zephyr smiled and leaped on to Quasi's back and slipped across his hump, coming to sit on his opposite shoulder.

"Really?" Zephyr could barely contain his excitement, "I can go on a sea voyage with you? What about Madellaine?

"I Don't like..." Madellaine stopped and ran to the washroom before barfing, "boats."

2 days later, and Quasi and Zephyr were at the docks, ready to board their ship, the "Victoria". Quasi was dressed in his formal costume (like from Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) and Zephyr was decked out in a white shirt, brown coat, tights, polished black shoes and a tricorn hat. (like what the lieutenants in Pirates of the Caribbean wear, but without the wig and brown instead of blue) They had their luggage loaded and bid their final farewells to Esmeralda, Phoebus and Madellaine. Finally, they cast off.

"So, Quasi," Zephyr asked, eagerly, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not quite sure?" Quasi replied, "Anything that my best friend wants to do."

"I thought you'd forgotten me," Zephyr sheepishly smiled, staring at the floor.

"I admit, I haven't had much time anymore," Quasi knelt down to Zephyr's eye level, "But, I could never forget you. We'll always be the best of friends."

"Really?" Zephyr grinned?

"Really." Quasi smiled and fixed Zephyr's hat.

Zephyr smiled and lead Quasi around the ship.

_"You mean if ever I'm in any kind of great big mess or trouble,"_ Zephyr started up a tune that was very familiar to them.

**"I'd be right there, We'll be a pair,"** Quasi continued.

_"You mean you'll never leave me all alone, __We'll always be a double, we two"_

**"That's the arithmetic, I'd stick with you,"**

_"Just say we're hanging by a rotting root above a treacherous cliff, the water's white, things don't seem bright. __Our root gives way and then we crash and make a splash, __In the foam we can't see through._

**"Even if you're soaking wet, I'd stick with you,"**

"I'm sticking with you," Quasi intercepted the balls that Zephyr had started juggling and juggled them one handed as they walked along the deck.

"Hey, no fair!" Zephyr giggled.

"Can't help that," Quasi grinned as he handed the balls back to Zephyr, "we're stuck together."

"Best friends," Zephyr yawned tiredly.

"And we always will be...always," Quasimodo smiled at Zephyr and carried him back to their room.

The next couple days passed without incident, but on the third night, there was a great storm that hit the boat. Passengers were being hurled about and the captain gave the order to ready the lifeboats. As Quasi and Zephyr stepped out onto the main deck, there was chaos abound. Suddenly, lighting struck the rigging and a large chunk of wood from the now destroyed crow's nest came down, crushing Zephyr under it and producing a large cracking and a shrill scream of pain.

"Zephyr!" Quasi ran over and tossed aside the singed wood. Zephyr was bleeding and his right arm and leg were bent awkwardly.

"Quasi! Ow!" Zephyr screamed as Quasi picked him up and wrapped him in his cape, "What do we do?"

Just then, a huge wave came over the ship and threw them both off the deck and into the water. When they resurfaced, Quasi and Zephyr watched in horror as the ship was swallowed whole by the waves, the screams of it's crew filling the night before they were cut off.

After that, they washed up on the shore of a populated island and Quasi headed for the distant village.

* * *

><p>Quasi slid down the side of a wall, still holding his precious friend in his arms. Zephyr had managed To keep himself awake and was holding his broken arm with his other hand and was stemming the flow of blood with part of his coat. Quasi couldn't help but tear up at the fact he couldn't do more to help his friend. He'd gone to half the houses and every single person had slammed it on him. Quasi pulled Zephyr closer.<p>

**"Through all the thin and thick, Closer than frack and frick, We two will do the trick, I'd stick with you,"**

_"Fast as the clock can tick," _Zephyr added weakly.

**"I'd be there just as quick,"**

_"No one I'd rather pick,"_

_**"I'd stick with you,"**_

"Quasi?" Zephyr asked weakly, "Is anyone... Gonna help us?"

"I'm so sorry, Zephyr," Quasi cradled him, "No one wants to help us, because of me."

"Quasi!" Zephyr shouted at his friend, "This isn't your fault. Those people just can't see how beautiful you are inside. I'm... Do you hear that?"

Surely enough, Quasi heard the sound of mismatched footsteps heading there way.

step, click, step, click, step, click...

The man, who as now standing over was clad in leather armour except for his head. He had messy auburn hair, green eyes and based on the light from the torch he carried, some freckles. He was about 20 years old and his left foot had been replaced by a prosthetic.

Quasi pulled the hat he was still wearing over his face to hide from the man's disgusted face, only he then realized that the man wasn't disgusted, but pitiful and caring.

"Do you need help?" The man asked in a somewhat nasally voice.

"No," Quasi stood and the man didn't even flinch at the sight of his face, "but my friend is badly hurt. Can you help him?"

"Of course," the man smiled at Quasi and looked at Zephyr's wounds before starting to head to a house on the hill, "Come with me."

"Wait!" Quasi ran as fast as his tired legs could manage to catch up with the man, "I didn't get your name."

The man turned and smiled at them, "My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and welcome to Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. More is to come.<strong>


End file.
